Changes
by AikoTsuki
Summary: Perry turns human. Yeah, I know, way overdone. This time, he ends up hanging out with Phineas and Ferb. Not to mention, a new evil is rising in Danville. Can Perry stop it?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, sorry if anyone hates this! I wrote this mainly because the idea of a human Perry is just awesome.**

**Blah, blah, I don't own Phineas and Ferb. But you knew that. So don't expect another disclaimer**

* * *

><p>It started out like any other day. Perry took off while Phineas and Ferb were figuring out what they were going to do that day, and Candace was trying to bust them. Business as usual.<p>

He flew to DEI on his hang-glider, landing on the balcony. He felt, uneasy. He cautiously tip-toed into the main area. All was quiet. He could see Doofensmirtz's latest Inator, but where was the inventor? Where was the trap that should have been laid out beforehand?

He crept over to the Inator, planning to push the self-destruct button-

"Surprise!" Doofenshmirtz shouted. Perry turned around just in time to see the scientist fire a handheld Inator, enveloping him in a burst of light. As he collapsed in the most intense pain he'd ever felt he heard Doofenshmirtz announce "The best trap ever made for you, Perry the Platypus. The Human-Inator!"

* * *

><p>Doofenshmirtz smiled, standing over Perry as the transformation began. This was his best idea ever! A platypus Perry always knew what to do, was very comfortable in his body, and knew how to use it. But a <em>human <em>Perry? It would feel strange and unnatural, and he would have to depend on Doofenshmirtz to survive, at least until he got adjusted. Which would give Doofenshmirtz plenty of time to take over the Tri-State area!_  
><em>

He walked over to the other device and started to disassemble it. It was a decoy, to distract Perry so Doofenshmirtz could fire the _real _device- the Human-Inator.

He heard a whimper from behind him. He turned around. Perry- now a human- was asleep, lying on the ground, completely naked. He actually felt a bit sorry for the boy, he had to be _freezing. _So he picked him up, carried him to the couch, and covered him with a blanket. It was actually quite easy for him to carry Perry, he was now a scrawny boy about twelve or thirteen years old.

Doofenshmirtz chuckled to himself. To think, the secret agent that had thwarted him countless times was now just a thin, small kid! Doofenshmirtz silently bet himself he could render Perry helpless without even exerting himself that much.

He wondered how he'd get clothes for Perry. Actually, he'd planned for Perry being an adult, and was going to let Perry borrow his own clothes for a while. But that wasn't going to work. Maybe he could give Perry some of his clothes until he could take him to the store later.

He decided to make some hot chocolate for himself, and Perry, when he woke up. He was walking back to finish with the fake Inator when he heard a small gasp. He looked at the couch. Perry had woken up. He was sitting up, staring at his hands in complete shock.

When Perry looked up at Doofenshmirtz, there was terror in his eyes. "Wha- what did you do to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Am wanting to have Perry and everyone fight a villain. (One planning on world-domination.)<strong>

**I'll except just about anyone as a bad guy, even my OC, Kat. Leave me your suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian: You are amazing! Thanks, that's the sort of villain I was looking for!**

**Okay, this chapter is me doing what I think would happen if someone suddenly found out they had turned into a pre-teen, human, boy after being a platypus their whole life. No complaining!**

* * *

><p>Perry opened his eyes. He felt... different. Where was he, anyways? Well, he was on a couch. Someone had put a blanket over him. Was he at home? No wait, that didn't work. Oh, right, he'd passed out after Doofenshmirtz his him with one of his Inators.<p>

He sat up. His arms felt strange, weak, cold. He looked down and gasped. Not only was he bigger, but his arms were long and pale and hairless. His hands, he had human hands. He wasn't wearing any clothes, which was embarrassing, for some strange reason. What was going on? For him to be a human, it was impossible. Right?

He looked up. Doofenshmirtz was looking at him. "What did you do to me?"

Actually, he was surprised he could speak. It made sense, but it felt weird. Everything felt weird. His body, moving.

* * *

><p>When Perry looked at him like that, Doofenshmirtz felt bad. He almost pitied the boy. He looked so afraid and alone and... helpless. Part of him wanted to exploit this new weakness, but part of him wanted to help his nemesis.<p>

"Am I really... human?" Perry asked. Doofenshmirtz nodded.

Perry looked so upset, he actually started to cry. Any inner debate was instantly resolved as Doofenshmirtz's parent side won over his evil side. He sat on the couch next to Perry. "It's okay. Being human's not that bad."

"I, I won't ever get to see m-my f-fam-ily again!" Perry sobbed.

"Of course you'll see them again!'

"N-no I won't! I-if I tell them, I-I'll be r-relocated!"

Of course. That made sense, the OWCA was a secret organization, after all.

"I'm back!" Vanessa shouted, walking into the room. She dropped her bags. "Dad? Who's the kid, and why is he crying?"

"This is Perry. I, uh, turned him into a human," Doofenshmirtz said sheepishly.

"And you made him cry? You jerk!" Vanessa picked Perry up (wrapper in a blanket) and held the sobbing boy close. She whispered comforting things until his sobs quieted. "There now. Better?" Perry nodded sheepishly. "Why don't we find you some clothes, and then I'll take you to the mall to find you some things that will actually fit, 'kay?"

"But I was going to-" Doofenshmirtz protested.

"No way, Dad. You have no fashion sense." Perry tried to stand on his two wobbly legs, reminding Doofenshmirtz of a newborn colt. Vanessa steadied him.

* * *

><p>"Arrgh!" Vanessa growled in frustration. After helping Perry into one of her dad's shirts and boxers (both of which were comically huge on him) she attempted to tame Perry's unruly teal hair. It literally stuck up in all directions, and no amount of combing or hair gel seemed to get it to lay flat.<p>

She threw down the comb. "You know what? I give up. Let's go to the mall."

Perry nodded, silently trotting behind her. They took the bus there. On the way, Vanessa noticed that some things were still the same. There was the platypus tail, which the over-sized T-shirt managed to hide. Then there was the fedora, which grew to fit Perry's human head. His watch had expanded as well. There was something else, something Vanessa hadn't noticed before- a paw-shaped locket, which now hung around Perry's neck on a leather cord. Where did that come from?

"I'm sorry to bother you," Perry said quietly.

"No problem," Vanessa said. "Not to sound selfish or anything, but I sort of always wanted a little brother or sister. I guess you'll be staying with my dad until he figures out a way to change you back, huh?"

Perry nodded. "I wanna see my family."

She hugged the boy. "Don't worry, we'll find a way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Scarletninja: Yeah, I was going for a big-sister type relationship. Don't worry, Perry will see the boys again soon.**

**Thank you everyone, especially Galaxina-the-Seedrian! Sorry, this chapter's gonna be pretty long. Once again, yet another case of me writing while listening to music. "Moonlight Shadow," this time.**

* * *

><p>They walked into the mall. "Okay, we've gotta figure out some way to hide that tail of yours," Vanessa said. "Maybe a coat... no that won't work. It's summer, too hot."<p>

They walked by one of the windows. Phineas and Ferb were behind the mall, working on another of their projects. Vanessa smiled. Maybe Ferb and his brother would be able to come up with something. They were about the same age as Perry.

Perry noticed where Vanessa was dragging him and tried to lead her away. "Umm... maybe we'll find an idea in one of the stores," he said.

"Don't worry," Vanessa said. "I've got a friend who I think could help."

Vanessa snuck up behind Ferb, almost dragging Perry the entire way. Still panicked, he decided to hide behind Vanessa.

"Hey Ferb," Vanessa said. "What are you guys working on today?"

Ferb looked up. "Oh, hey Vanessa. It's a water park."

"Cool. Um, I have something I was hoping you could help me with."

"What is it?" Phineas asked as he walked over.

"You see, my dad has this nemesis, and he-" She looked at her side and behind her. Perry was gone. "Oh no."

* * *

><p>She stood at the ship's bridge. "We will be approaching the planet shortly, Master," one of the underlings said, bowing quickly before running off. She smiled evilly. She was already in the form required for their next target, a backwater planet known to it's inhabitants as "Earth." They were relatively unintelligent, for the most part they didn't even have the ability to go beyond their own moon. These pathetic, weak, helpless beings would be almost too easy to crush.<p>

Almost. There were certain people that might put up a bit of a resistance. Namely, certain inhabitants in an Earth community known as "Danville." More specifically, two "humans" known as "Phineas" and "Ferb." They'd traveled the stars, on numerous occasions, and managed to defeat a powerful opponent from another dimension. Those two would be a challenge indeed.

She looked up as the alarms were going off. A white, pod-shaped ship was coming close. The Gollen.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Phineas asked.<p>

"Okay, well, you see, my dad's nemesis is a platypus and today he turned him into a human. Only, his nemesis still has a tail, and now he's run off!"

"Isabella, you take the Fireside Girls and help Vanessa look for her friend," Phineas said. "Everyone else, let's keep working on the water park. I was hoping we could be done building by lunch."

"Got it!" Isabella said, grabbing Vanessa's hand. "What does he look like?"

She sighed. "Well, he's about you guys' age, and he has spiky teal hair and orange eyes."

"Is that him?" one of the Fireside Girls asked. Perry was walking back into the building. He saw them and started to run.

"Catch him!" Vanessa shouted.

Cue epic cartoon-style mall chase scene. Eventually, Isabella managed to tackle Perry to the ground. In the process, Perry's locket opened. Isabella's eyes widened. "Perry?!"

* * *

><p>For some strange reason, her ship was helpless against the enemy. They'd upgraded their weapons- and defense-systems since the last time they'd fought. It was a slaughter for those on her side.<p>

Alec, her mate, her partner, grabbed her hand. "We have to get you out of here!" he shouted.

"What about you?!"

He threw her into an escape pod. "I'll be right behind you!"

That was the last she saw of him. The ship exploded as soon as her escape pod was ejected. "NO!" No one else made it out alive.

She plummeted to Earth, landing in the desert. She was ticked. She would destroy everyone, she'd-

She'd re-build her people, and use this planet to house them until they depleted it's resources. She smiled. She knew she could do it, but she had to get rid of her opposition first.

* * *

><p>Perry was carried back to everyone else by Vanessa. He was crying again, and only Vanessa knew why. Phineas and Ferb were his family, she just realized that when she saw the inside of his locket. If they found out, he'd be re-located as soon as he went back to being a platypus.<p>

Phineas and Ferb were upset when they found this out. Sure they were mad Perry hadn't told them the truth, but he was only doing it because he wanted to stay with them.

There was a thunderstorm that night. Phineas wondered how his pet was doing (he was still staying with Doofenshmirtz). He knew Perry didn't like thunderstorms, or sleeping by himself.

Perry was terrified. He let out a small cry every time he heard a thunderclap. Finally, he couldn't take it any more. He ran into the first bedroom he came to. Doofenshmirtz's.

Doofenshmirtz sat up. "What's wrong?" He asked groggily.

"I-I'm scared. C-can I sleep with you?"

Normally, Doofenshmirtz would have refused. It wouldn't be right for an evil scientist. But right now, he was too sleepy to care. "Sure," he said, falling back into bed.


End file.
